


Hate

by Chocobofever



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, infidelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobofever/pseuds/Chocobofever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Iruka break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 4 Minute's new single Hate, out today.

“Go. Get out.” 

On the event that something like this happened, Iruka had never imagined he would be able to remain so strong. So... Firm. 

There had been a time when he and Kakashi were happily in love. Iruka could recall their first date as if it was yeasterday and he still got the  
shakes thinking of how he’d felt asking Kakashi to move in with him a year and a half later. 

“Iruka...” 

“No. You’re a liar, Kakashi.” 

Sure, they’d had their volatile moments, but Iruka had always felt certain in their future. He would stay in the village teaching and Kakashi   
would hopefully live long enough to become Hokage or retire to a more stable position. Death... That was a predicament he had been ready to face. Not this. 

He could still recall the moment he’d walked in on them. Iruka’s very sight ran red thinking of it. The candels, the silk... He could remember   
every detail. 

Was this what Kakashi felt like, having the Sharingan?

“I suppose this is it then.” 

“Yes,” said Iruka, taking a deep breath. He raised his eyes to meet Kakashi’s for one last time. “My memories at least will fade given enough time. Have fun telling your girlfriend how yours, of me, never will.” 

With those last spoken words Iruka took a step back and shut the door in his former future’s face. 


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously it's a misunderstanding... Right?

The most difficult thing about breaking up with someone, Iruka thought, was realizing the things you couldn't do without your partner. It was almost as if the universe was plotting against him, slapping him with proof of what he'd lost.

Those late night dates with guarcamole and chips? Sorry, no more. Forgot your lunchbox? Get it yourself, lazy ass. Feeling lonely? Hug a dog. Only in Iruka's case even those weren't as readily available as they'd been when he was dating.

No matter where Iruka looked, everything seemed to remind him of Kakashi. The kitchen where they'd fucked, the clock which had kept them up at night, the couch where they'd eaten guarcamole, the cupboard which had had its door slammed off its hinges by a missing nin and the loose board which was no longer loose because Kakashi had fixed it. His mind seemed convinced that _everything_ in his life had involved Kakashi somehow and though the notion was ridiculous, Iruka was having a hard time arguing it.

So he went to councelling, because this couldn't be normal. Plus it was better to go in early, before you'd cut someone's head off of their shoulders, right?

Wrong. Apparently there was a good reason for councelling being so unpopular among the shinobi population. The woman was _crazy,_ even crazier than Iruka was and the flowery scents wafting about her office had been decidedly suspicious.

But at least his visit had been good for one thing: It had changed his thinking. Instead of _Why me?_ he was now asking _Why at all?_ and that proved to be exactly what he needed.

Iruka was enough of a professional to know there would always be signs, always. He was _quite_ sure Kakashi loved him; He decided to scratch that off of his list despite having no way of confirming it. Had Kakashi been unhappy? Iruka didn't think so, they'd arguements but he'd never considered them as something serious. He'd never even considered they might be making Kakashi feel bad. Could Kakashi have been feeling unappreciated? Or maybe he'd been feeling really stressed and Iruka had failed to notice it.

The possibilities were endless and they drove Iruka absolutely nuts since he couldn't stop thinking about them. It wasn't until the second week of his self-inflicted torture that Iruka, in the process of sorting socks, still thinking of the endless possibilites, realized something crucial:

_Even if he were upset... Kakashi doesn't escape life's problems by connecting with others. He does it by isolating himself._

So why had he been with her?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The optimists among us will assume it's because of a mission and that they'll get back together once the misunderstandings have been cleared up.


End file.
